


Swimming

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Bffness





	Swimming

"You sure you want to go?" Xander asked.

Buffy stretched her arms and tilted her head towards Willow.

"L.A.,” Willow said, “and a dad who feels guilty about not being there for her this year. Do I really need to do the math for you?"

"Just make sure to bring us back lots of presents," Xander said and dunked under the water when Buffy moved to splash him.


End file.
